


When Adora Couldn't Speak

by TheAmbiguousFool



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Always a Happy Ending, Biting, Catra in that Snake-lady's romper, Erotic fic with some minor smut, F/F, Scorpia Angst, Scratching, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 3, Teasing, catradora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27564739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmbiguousFool/pseuds/TheAmbiguousFool
Summary: This fic takes place in Season 3 when Catra captured Adora and held her in Mara's ship. Instead of Adora telling Catra she can't open a portal, she's surprised to find Catra in a sexy romper. Things heat up when Adora asks Catra to release her. She makes a promise Catra won't regret. All is fun until Scorpia thinks Catra is torturing her ex-best friend and finds out it wasn't what she was expecting. Lots to fix in these relationships and Adora hasn't even mentioned Shadow Weaver is in Bright Moon yet.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	When Adora Couldn't Speak

In Mara’s ship, Adora’s arms were bound with cuffs behind her back and leashed to a pillar with chains. Her restraints were kept low so she couldn’t stand. Her only options were to kneel or sit on her heels; she chose the former. Her guard, a snake woman wearing ripped up, burgundy leggings and a matching top with the sleeves torn off. She kept bouncing around with a bone knife and sliced through the air without any form or grace. It was a sloppy practice routine at best and it was as irritating to watch as the soreness in Adora’s shoulders and knees for being forced to stay in the same position for so long.

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE! PLANT YOUR FOOT DOWN AND LEAN INTO IT!” A bit of Adora’s hair from her poof hung in front of her and stuck to the beads of hot sweat on her forehead. Her guard froze in place for a moment. Startled by her growled outburst or pissed off beyond measure, Adora wasn’t sure. Either way, Adora couldn’t take it much longer and the quick vent felt good no matter what it may have cost her. 

The blue scales of the guard softly gleamed in the ship’s lighting as she turned to face her. She flipped the knife in her hand from a dagger-grip to a hammer-grip, planted hard on her right foot, and leaned into a stab just above Adora’s head, “Like that?” she said with an aggressively sly smile. 

Adora didn’t even blink. Instead she kept her angry eyes locked on the guard who looked to have every intent to do her harm. Like she only needed the order and she wouldn’t hesitate. 

Adora sized her up. Even with her arms bound in such a way, her guard was well within the reach of her legs and Adora was confident the outcome would be in her favor. She untucked a foot to get it ready, “Yeah…,” disgust dripped from the sound of her voice, “just like that.” She tensed her whole body to get ready to trip her. She planned exactly how she would twist her body and how her opponent might resist, but in that exact moment, she heard the door open. Her guard immediately turned her head toward the sound and stood up straight as if she was about to be reprimanded. It had to be Catra.

With her back towards the pillar, Adora’s perspective was obscured by the very structure holding her. She only had a front row seat to the guard’s reactions.

She watched her sheathe her bone-knife into her belt. She didn’t even have a case. It just hung there loosely at the hilt. Her guard must have been given a silent order to leave because Adora only saw her nod once, glance at Adora quickly - like Adora should be glad things didn’t get “serious” - and dashed for the door. Adora took the brief opportunity to stretch her legs, one at a time. To say the least, they hurt. Then she asked, “Catra?” Her answer was confirmed with a soft, familiar chuckle making its way closer to Adora. 

“Hey, Adora.” 

That same sultry voice that always made Adora’s heart skip a beat melted over Adora’s ears, but she forced herself to stay focused. “Catra! You can’t  _ do _ -” Cut off only by the sight of her, as she came into view. Catra wore an open, black leather jacket that revealed a blue-gray romper with a ‘V’ neck-line that went down to her navel. And what shocked Adora more were the high-heeled boots that went up to her hip like a pair of chap-pants. Her inner thighs were exposed and the way she walked over to Adora revealed every flex of her muscle with each, graceful step. And she slung a sword, Adora’s sword, over her shoulder upon her approach.

Catra chuckled again, more at the sight of Adora gawking than anything else. Adora's mouth hung slightly open as she gazed; as if to mouth-breathe her admiration. Catra stopped in front of her, “Hm? What can’t I do now?” she said sweetly. 

Adora blinked her thoughts away and only recognized that Catra had asked a question. She tried to remain serious. Focused. Her eyes drifted up to Catra's sternly, “What?” She watched Catra kneel down to her eye level and she placed the sword’s tip to the floor and leaned on the hilt. The sword blocked just enough of Catra’s chest to frustrate Adora more. And knowing quite well what Adora can do if given the chance, Catra stayed just out of her range.

“I said,” she smiled, “What can’t I do?” Adora’s reply was only a large, breathy huff and Catra could almost hear it say, “How dare you!” She had to snicker at it, “Aww, do you like my outfit Adora?” It was that cute, squeaky voice she used when she was always being facetious.

Anger rose within Adora, but not nearly as much as her frustration. She was flustered and she couldn’t form a coherent thought with Catra toying with her like this and those fucking strands of hair were still stuck to her forehead. Catra’s mock made Adora turn her face away which forced more of those strands to free themselves from her untidy ponytail and stick to her face. One managed to be captured in Adora’s eye. She tried to suppress her eyes twitching to it, but there was no helping that squint. She grunted further until she felt fingers rake her face, clearing the hairy net. It was an unfathomable relief, but she backpedaled into the pillar the best she could. Even though Catra was careful about Adora, so was Adora about Catra. She definitely had the upper hand with a sword, and even without it, claws. Adora’s chest heaved and she sat on her heels uncomfortably. She looked at Catra’s smirk and hated every moment that she was tied up. She had to admit it to herself, she missed her. “Thank you,” she uttered out. 

Catra stepped back with a smirk, “No problem,” and sat down on the floor. She put the sword to the side of her and leaned on her hands behind her. Adora had the perfect view of heaven and hell in front of her. “So?” Catra asked, very interested in Adora’s opinion as she crossed a foot over an ankle, but was given a questioned response like Adora didn’t know what Catra was referring to. So she asked again, “Do you like my outfit,” she grinned wide.

_ What an asshole _ , Adora thought.  _ Fine. Fine, I’ll play. _ “Yes,” she said after a long silence. She didn’t look at Catra’s eyes. Just her lips. She watched them carefully with every word they spoke, each grin, and each flash of her teeth. “I’m surprised the heels aren’t killing you,” Adora then came to a kneel, “but they look great.” 

This time Catra laughed, “It’s literally the worst,” she snickered, “It’s why I’m sitting down. Can’t go a few steps without a feeling like I stepped on glass.” 

A subtle smile tugged Adora’s lips, but her eyes remained cold as ever, “Y’could always take them off.” 

Catra huffed, “You’d like that? Adora, do you  _ like _ me?” Then Catra played her voice like a child. She mocked Adora, “Even after all the evil, scary things I’ve done?” Then she pouted. Adora didn’t answer even though Catra could see the long list of expletives she must have been calling her after that. “Too much?” 

“I do.” This got Catra’s attention. “I do like you. I miss you,” she said casually. 

“Oh fuck off, Adora.” Adora always seemed to like to ruin her games.

Adora turned away and sat on her heels again. She said, far more quietly, “I do.” Next thing she heard was Catra getting up and she knew it was to leave. “Where are you going?” No answer. “Come here.” She hoped it didn’t sound as desperate as she felt and her heart fluttered to see Catra actually obeyed. She shifted back up on her knees and her eye-line was dead center on Catra’s navel. Adora bit her lip. She hesitated but she took her chances to lean in only for Catra to take a step back and out of her reach. Adora shut her eyes tightly and sighed heavily through her nose. She knew Catra was fucking with her. “Catra…” She added nothing. Her tone was irritated enough to have Catra step forward again and Catra rested her hands on her hips. She leaned her head on Catra’s abdomen and pressed her lips against her exposed navel. She left a peck. The warmth on her lips, despite all the heat in the room, made Catra’s head swim but she certainly didn’t show it. She pressed again, firm, parting her lips ever so slightly, and leaving the lightest bit of wetness behind. The excitement from Catra’s tail let her know Catra enjoyed it too. She leaned back and looked up, “Uncuff me.” She was met with an expression so incredulous, but she said it once more, “Catra…, uncuff me.” It was every bit as firm as it was sincere. Adora wouldn’t run. That’s not what she wants. She  _ wants _ Catra and she made that very clear with a demanding nod. 

Silence came between them and all Adora could do was watch Catra make up her mind. Watch her rake her claws through her hair with indecision, albeit through a laugh. And watch her pick up her sword and grip it firmly. Catra patted her leg with the flat side of it while still in thought. Adora was always the honest type. Risk was low that Adora would ever mislead her. 

“Lean forward,” she commanded. Adora did, but, “More.” Again, she complied. The chain was taut straight and then Catra grunted through exertion as she swung the sword against the chains on the pillar. A key would have been simpler, but Catra wasn’t the one that tied her up. 

Adora grunted, too, as she fell to the ground. Soreness ached her shoulders and knees. She was free from her chains but her arms remained bound. She gave herself a couple breaths before she found purchase on the floor and slammed her body into Catra to knock her over. Adora knew this would send each and every one of Catra’s nerves into fight-mode but she risked it just to get on top of her. She risked those extended claws ready to dart into her back. She risked it to get a mouthful of Catra’s hardened abs. 

Catra’s hand hovered in the air until the sensations of hot wetness registered as pleasure. Her breath hitched as Adora focused on a spot on her ribs and her hand dropped softly on Adora’s neck behind her disheveled ponytail. Adora felt that hand trying to guide her but there’s only so much she can do with her arms behind her back. 

Adora turned her head to speak. She could hear Catra’s heart beating rapidly in her chest. It coaxed a smile that she tried and failed to hide. “Un - Cuff - Me, Catra. I  _ swear _ you won’t regret it.” She stared into Catra’s eyes, knowing she was calculating every possible outcome. Only seconds went by before Adora thought it was too long. She craned her head down at a spot below Catra’s navel and did her best to tug the opening of the ‘V’ down with her chin and kissed it once. She waited against the rise and fall of Catra’s chest. 

Frantic hands suddenly scrambled for the fingerprint ID on Adora’s Horde cuffs and Catra held a finger there. In a moment, the locking mechanism released with a thick *crck* and she had to peel away the cuffs to remove them completely. Catra even scooped Adora’s arms gently, knowing those arms were going to hurt. Adora even sucked in a hissed breath through her teeth as she made an attempt to rotate her shoulder. 

They locked eyes as Adora sat up and gazed; and was a little dumbfounded until Catra narrowed her eyes as if to say,  _ Get on with it! _ Adora cupped Catra’s face with both hands and pressed her lips against hers. She held it there and tried to pull her head in more. She felt the rigid edges of Catra’s headpiece with the sides of her fingers and it irritated her so much she pulled away to remove it. Quickly but carefully, up and over Catra’s ears she slipped it off and discarded it to the floor with a loud clattered clunk. She heaved her breath as she stared into those blue and golden globes and kissed her cheek, her upper lip, her chin, her jaw. It wasn’t until Adora kissed a spot on her neck did she hear a suppressed purr. It was as if Catra let go of herself for just a moment. A little slip and a released sputter of undignified pleasure and quickly shut it down.

“Let me hear it,” she kissed her temple and stroked behind her ears, “Catra…,” she said with a breath and then she honeyed her voice into her ear, “let me hear it,” and resumed kissing her just beneath her jaw. She ran her fingers up Catra’s neck and through her hair. It wasn’t until Adora heard those soft rumbles did she suck harder. And only then did Adora feel Catra wrap her arms around her shoulders as she made her way to Catra’s collar bone. Claws threatened Adora’s shirt when Adora began rolling the leather jacket back to gain more access. And for the honor of Grayskull, Adora  _ needed  _ that access. Adora pushed that jacket down Catra’s arms and kissed her chest to which those purrs still vibrated, loudly. Claws were no longer a threat to Adora’s shirt; they executed. Adora pulled away immediately, “CATRA!” Part pain, part pleasure, but also a bit of it was concern that she no longer had a wearable shirt. Shreds of it draped down exposing the entirety of her back and shoulders. It was barely a sheet that could cover her front. She gave Catra an unbelievably scornful look, “What am I supposed to do now?” She looked at herself trying to hold it together but it was useless. 

“Hey!” she shouted back, “I-” she couldn’t say she was sorry even though she knew she was in the wrong. “I-I’ll find you another shirt just-” and then she looked away. 

Adora could see how vulnerable she let herself be and even pondered to herself,  _ Catra, are you ashamed? _ This actually caused Adora to smile a little but she refrained from letting it get noticed. She knew she wasn’t a bad person. She peeled off her sleeves and the remainder of her bra slipped off. “Catra, look at me,” she said with mild consternation. She waited and watched Catra’s head slowly turn to her… chest. Adora cleared her throat to get her attention, “Up here?” They both huffed a small laugh as their eyes met again. Now, Adora was unable to hide her smile. She leaned in and kissed her once more and this time being a little more forceful to remove that jacket. 

Catra spoke through the kiss, “Okay.., okay, Adora.” She stopped a moment to remove the offending garment that bunched at her elbows. How dare it not obey! That beautiful grin appeared once more and Catra held her hands out and beckoned Adora with all her fingers flexing towards herself. Adora gave a muted chuckle, placed her hands on the straps of Catra’s romper, and promptly slid them off her shoulders. And those exposed shoulders definitely needed kisses.  _ So many kisses _ . Catra had the softest skin. She’d never admit it, but Adora was jealous. Kissing those shoulders was like kissing silk. Impatient hands tangled themselves in Adora’s hair and pulled out the tie and Catra slipped it on her wrist. Those clawed hands guided, ever so suggestively, towards a more tender area as Catra breathed in a little deeper to emphasize precisely where. Adora grinned at this. She teased a finger around a nipped with one breast and only planted small pecks around the outside of the other until Catra was unwilling to take more.

“Adora, if I have to be more clear, I’ll put you back in,” and then Adora sucked Catra’s nipple hard, “cuffsssFUCK!” 

She swirled her tongue and opted to trade a finger on a nipple for a hand to travel below Catra’s waistband. Adora had nearly forgotten she was a captive only moments ago. She didn’t care, she just wanted more of Catra. But frustration only built more when Catra’s dreadful chap-boots-pants were so tight around the waist that Adora couldn’t even slip a hand through. Adora grunted and moved to unbuckle it. More difficulty found when Adora couldn’t just pull them off at the hip, she needed to remove them from the heel. Catra found this quite entertaining as she gave a snicker. After a glance through narrowed eyes, Adora gave a boot a hard tug, bringing Catra with it. Catra laughed harder. 

“You  _ could _ help,  _ Catra _ .” 

She came down from her laughter, “And why would I do that?” she cooed. 

Adora muffled a growl and was able to make some headway with a boot. She finally peeled it off and tossed it across the room knowing well that she was doing Catra a favor even if Catra wouldn’t admit it. They had to have been absolute murder in this heat. Adora then bared her teeth with a grin. Catra only flexed her brows to encourage her. She kissed, licked, and bit Catra’s inner thigh which caused her to yelp in surprise. Adora then pulled Catra’s romper down to her knees and carefully pulled out her tail. If she hadn’t, she knew Catra wouldn’t be comfortable. And, truth be told, it was a great way to tell if Catra was enjoying the moment. 

When Adora turned Catra to her side and gripped the base of her tail, Catra gave a subtle gulp and flicked her tail in anticipation. Adora took a moment to pause. She looked as if to prepare for a feast as her eyes darted from eyes to lips to breast. But, when she felt her eyes lingered long enough she returned her gaze towards Catra’s beautiful peepers again. Alternating between gold and blue, she watched them ask her what she was waiting for. She took that as her cue to lower herself and press her tongue flat against her clit. Catra lifted her leg to Adora’s signal. More access was required. Adora stroked her thumb and fingers against the fur of her tail as it whipped hard in Adora’s grip. “A-AdoRA!” Catra stuttered out but Adora ignored it. Instead, she sucked. Instead, she stroked harder. Instead she teased for more of her. 

Catra clawed the floor. Her purrs were now more like stuttered growls between gasps. Catra’s hand found itself on the back of Adora’s head which prompted Adora’s finger to take action. Catra sucked in a breath between her teeth and Adora probed her with another. With Catra, it was always two, slow, searching fingers. 

This certainly wasn’t the first fling they’ve had as enemies and she’d been alone with Catra more than enough times. But this time, Adora had no intention of going home without her. This time, Catra was going to see that she means everything to Adora.

Adora alternated between tongue and lips. She kissed from thigh to knee only to return with flicks from her tongue. Catra palmed the floor with her hands again. From the sound of her nails, Adora knew she was curling her hands and extending her fingers in alternating succession as if she were making biscuits.

Despite the dreadful and stuffy heat of the ship, Adora pressed on for as long as she could, but given the length of passing time, her tongue was tired. She opted for a hands-only approach as she huffed for air and coordinated between tail and core with greater fervor. Now, finally, signs of getting close.

“Ad-A-” Catra gasped, “A-Ad-” she struggled against Adora’s rhythm. She moaned against it now with her voice nearing a quiet scream; almost silent but with a hint of a strangled squeak. Adora continued with her hand but she stopped stroking Catra’s tail with the other. She, instead, moved Catra on her back again and kissed and sucked a path from her ribs to her breast and to her neck to push her over. Claws dug into the floor beside her and Adora could feel Catra getting tighter. Purrs came out in rumbled bursts.

Adora kissed her cheek and then her temple, “Catra,” she said sweetly. It was gentle. The softness of her breath kissed her ear. Release came as Adora kissed her mouth. Deep. Slow. Just as her fingers did. 

Catra’s legs shook in small convulsions. Steady for a moment and then just a brief tremble as she was coming down. Catra’s eyes refused to open knowing well Adora was waiting to look back into them. Knowing well that she had lost a fight. Knowing quite well that she’s going to do what Adora wants, whatever she asks. 

Their lips pressed against each other and Adora waited to be kissed back. When she felt no return, Adora only teased Catra’s upper lip with the tip of her tongue. When Catra refused she tugged on her bottom lip with her teeth. Catra was so stubborn. Adora bit a little harder which earned her an “URMF!” But, Catra’s eyes  _ did _ open.

She was powerless. Adora’s ocean blues demanded a kiss. Catra was pissed but she jut her head forward and darted her tongue in Adora’s mouth. Neither of them closed their eyes; just half-lidded and observed the other. Adora brought her to sit upright but remained straddling her legs. Adora pressed her forehead against Catra’s and smirked to herself. She then waggled her brows, inviting Catra to take control. 

Catra palmed Adora’s face until she pushed her all the way back to the floor so that she was straddling her now, “You are  _ so _ annoying.”   
  
Adora snickered, “I’ll settle for a shoulder massage if you don’t want to,” she offered.

“You’ll settle for being put back in cuffs,” Catra threatened.

She knew it was an empty threat. “Please don’t,” she said with a smile.

“Just shut up,” and Catra kissed her to shut her up.

When she broke free Adora felt Catra’s hand push her hair back and Catra’s thumb graze her cheek. There was so much conflict in Catra’s eyes. Why was this so hard for her, she wondered. It was so simple to her. Come back to Bright Moon with her, she’d explain Catra was “good” to her friends and to the queen, the war would be over, happily ever after. Catra didn’t need to be so difficult…, right?

“ _ Stop _ doing that, Adora!”   
  
“What! I’m not-” 

Catra gave her a little shake, “Thinking! You always do this!”   
  
“Okay! Okay. Brain off,” Adora wrapped her hands around Catra’s shoulders with a bit of a twinge of residual pain in her own. They looked at each other until Adora pretended to be brain-dead with her tongue hanging out albeit with an open-mouthed smile widening.

“You’re such an idiot,” Catra said under her breath which made Adora huff a laugh. Maybe it was contagious, maybe Catra had devious plans, but she smiled back. Hands snaked around Adora’s waistband and she tugged her pants down. It caused her to yelp and giggle. She moved off of Adora to remove her boots, socks, and pants completely. Toes  _ were _ to be kissed, but Catra opted for Adora’s ankle instead. Adora understood. And even the slight wetness from Catra’s lips sent tingles to Adora’s head. Catra followed up with fingers massaging her calf and kissed the side of it. She lifted to bend the knee towards Adora and groped her muscular thigh. She let her nails scratch the surface just to hear Adora hum a moan on cue. Catra was not expecting the volume, though. She grinned at it. She wanted to make Adora do it again and again. 

She lifted Adora’s leg higher and smacked the rump and made Adora yelp with a look of surprise, but not disagreeing with what Catra did. She slid her hands up and down. Nails grazed Adora’s skin and caused it to bump all over. Catra leaned in and kissed her inner thigh. Adora hummed her pleasure. That wasn’t good enough. Catra bit.

“ARGH!” Adora yelped, “CATRAHAAAAaaaaaaa.” Then soothing laps from Catra’s tongue ran circles around the inflicted wound. Further kisses, as if to worship Adora’s thighs trailed around it, finding tickle-spots along the way. Tiny nibbles teased her more. Hands groped for flesh as Catra shifted her focus from thigh to chest. “Don’t…,” Adora’s voice was low and pled, “bite…,” she considered, “too hard.” And then, “ARGH! FUCK YOU! HAaaaaaMMmmm…” Damn that tongue of hers. It danced circles around wound and nipple. Adora held her head there. It earned her a pitchy giggle; one she had not heard in so very long. That giggle was more than she could ever hope for. Just to hear Catra express any form of joy was - keeping in mind of the moment - a turn on. She ran her hands all over Catra’s head and around her ears and she heard that beautiful purr sputter out again. 

Even in the heat of the room, Catra’s hair was still soft and amazing! Adora would rake her fingers through just to feel it between her fingers. “HA!” Claws lightly broke the skin on Adora’s sides, across her ribs, to which were tongued accordingly. Gasps, yelps, and moans continued to fill the room and neither thought or cared if any should escape. Eyes fluttered when Catra pumped her fingers into Adora and caused her to huff loudly with a more than forceful thrust.

“OH!” Adora managed. Repeated grunts and gasps as her brain tried to translate the waves of intensity with one area in her core while another, equally as intense, distracted with scratches and bites. A part of her brain signaled “pain” while the rest told it to “shut up” and “Catra good. Catra, good!” Her entire body ached for Catra, literally and metaphorically. Words were not happening but she wanted to pull her in with searching hands, grab some part of her, hold her, never let this moment stop.

It stopped. They both froze to Scorpia’s sobering voice through the door. “Uhh, Catra! I know you said don’t let anyone in and to stay out but…, you’re starting to scare me a little. I just... , I didn’t think you’d go so far, y-y’know? You guys used to be best friends and now you’re-”

“She’s FINE! I’m HANDLING IT!” Catra couldn’t help but snicker at herself and then slowly started thrusting her fingers again. As Adora began to moan into it - she simply could not stop herself - Catra covered her mouth and thrusted hard. She received a very audible, “MMF!” but through a door, it sounded nowhere near pleasure. Adora held onto Catra’s wrist with both hands and flashed her eyes wide. She thought Catra should stop messing with Scorpia but those fingers were hitting all the right spots. She knocked her head back and tried to suppress another moan so Scorpia would go away but the more she tried the more tortured it came out. 

“Catra, I think you should stop! It doesn’t sound like Adora can take much more.”   
  
Catra laughed. It sounded sinister. “Oh, I’m pretty sure Adora can take it!” She pumped hard again. 

But that muffled yelp was enough to make Scorpia disobey her orders and she barged in, “CATRA! THAT’S ENou-” the sound in her voice died immediately. She stared at the both of them. She was processing the scene with an ache to her own heart. Catra scrambled to put on her romper while Adora reached for the leather jacket to cover herself with. 

Angrily, Catra responded as she threw the straps over her shoulders, “I TOLD YOU TO STAY-” But she knew she was wrong. Guilt quickly settled in and planted itself very deeply as she watched Scorpia’s heart shatter. “I’m-” Catra couldn’t say anything. 

Scorpia clenched her pincers tight and squeezed her eyes shut and spoke in the most dreadful way to herself, “I am…  _ so _ … stupid!” She turned and ran out the door. 

As Adora curled her legs beneath the small jacket like some torn blanket, a tinge of anger washed over her too. She didn’t think Scorpia and Catra were ever together. It hurt. 

“FUCK!” Catra screamed out and scratched at her head, back and forth with vigorous succession. 

“Catra…,” Adora probed.

“SHUT UP! I- I- need to THINK!”

“Catra,” she wanted to get her attention, but Catra only grunted in frustration and stormed out of the room. “CATRA!” Nothing stopped her. “Argh! Typical Catra!” Adora raced to get her pants back on but they were inside out and the more she tried to rush, the more those pants bunched up and made it difficult to stick an arm though. She was stark naked and the door was open. She grabbed her underwear and slipped it on while hopping on one foot and did the same for her pants and chastised herself for having spent a full minute getting those two items of clothing on herself when she still had socks, boots, and apparently a leather jacket to wear. 

She rushed to the socks, which were also inside out and punched a hand through to make them right again. Socks on, boots on. She grabbed the leather jacket and stuffed her arms through. It was definitely a tight fit with her broad shoulders and she knew the zipper was going to be an absolute bitch. She sucked in and did her best to fidget with the fastener. She pressed her breasts in and managed to get the zipper halfway over them, “ARGH! GOOD ENOUGH!” she shouted to herself. She then finally raced to her sword and knelt down to grab it because bending over at the waist was NOT happening. Upon reaching the door, she noticed Catra’s headpiece was still on the floor and with the same squat as before, she picked it up. 

Now it was time to find Catra, or Scorpia, or both. Adora wasn’t sure. She needed clarity, though. She was fighting for Catra since the beginning and she sure as hell wasn’t going to give up now. 

**Author's Note:**

> My writing is a little rusty due to the writing hiatus I've taken in favor of spreading political awareness and boosting security information for protestors. But as usual, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. 
> 
> This idea has been in my head for over a year and it had nagged me to write it - so I finally did. More to come, not sure how many chapters, not sure how quickly I can get them out, and really, the whole thing is an uncertainty. 
> 
> If you want to see a thread of characters with snake-lady clothing on, by the horde, you shall have them! There's also some other amazing fashion statements in there, so give it a look:  
> [https://twitter.com/FoolishAmbi/status/1176604932360871946?s=20](https://twitter.com/FoolishAmbi/status/1176604932360871946?s=20l)


End file.
